


Lost & Found

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advice, Being Lost, Family, Other, Quidditch, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is having a terrible, horrible, rotten, very bad day, Can a visit in the garden with her aunt make everything better?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Hermione's Personal Library 2020





	Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #PersonalLibray20 in Hermione's Haven
> 
> She didn’t need to be saved. She needed to be found and appreciated, for exactly who she was.” - J.Iron Word

The Burrow was chaos. Every room was filled with noise and redheads. She loved her family but she was starting to feel lost in the shuffle.

Peeking around the door, Lily Luna Potter wanted to cry. The sitting room was a mess of red hair and boys. Stinky boys who liked to pull her hair and hide her quaffle. She was tired of being the baby of the family. She was tired of being tormented or ignored by her brothers and cousins. She wanted someone to see her without her screaming. She had a better chance of Uncle Charlie bringing her a dragon or Uncles Ollie and Marc not fighting on the pitch.

Carefully closing the door, Lily crept back into the kitchen. She liked the kitchen at the Burrow because it was where Nan stayed most of the time. It was also where her coolest uncle stayed. “Hey, Lily Bug. What’s wrong?”

Lily looked up at the portrait of her Uncle Fred. “The boys are being loud and I can't find my quaffle. Mama promised to bring it to me, but then James tried to strangle Hugo and that is why they are all yelling in there.”

“I’m tired of everybody forgetting about me.” Lily sat down in a chair at the table. “Nan is busy whipping beds out of thin air and Mama and Aunt Fleur are in there and …”

“Lily Bug, go find Hermione.” Fred’s portrait stopped Lily before her rant could gain any more steam. “It sounds like you are feeling a little lost in the shuffle. It’s easy to feel that way in a family this big.”

“Do you know where she is?” Lily wiped the tears off her face. “I don’t want to go in there again. It’s scary.”

“Check the garden, Lily Bug.” Fred pointed to the kitchen door. “Mione has always loved to read in the garden when it gets to being too much. Maybe she can help you find your quaffle.”

Lily liked her Aunt Hermione. She worked for the Ministry and had been friends with her daddy and Uncle Ron since their first year at Hogwarts. Her daddy told her that Aunt Hermione was the reason they beat the bad wizard when they were in school. Opening the door to the garden, she hoped that her aunt was there and could help her with her problem.

“Lily, what are you doing out here?” Aunt Hermione’s voice made Lily’s heart pound.

“I’m running away.” Lily squeaked. “After I catch my heart. Why are you hiding in Nan’s roses?”

“I am not hiding in the roses.” Hermione stepped around the trelise she had been sitting under. “Your Papa put this in the garden for me years ago. I like to sit under the roses and read when the boys get too rowdy.”

“I don’t like boys.” Lily ran to her aunt and buried her head in her stomach. “They are stinky and mean and they take my stuff and pretend like I’m invistable and…”

Hermione untangled herself from Lily and knelt. “Lily, take a breath. Why all the tears?”

“They took my quaffle and hid it. Mama said she would find it, but then James and Hugo started a fight over who was playing on which team and Mama had to fix it and …”

Hermione wrapped her arms around Lily. “Lily, why did the boys hide your quaffle? Is it the one your mama played with?”

“Yes, it was Mama’s.” Lily rubbed her face against Hermione’s shoulder. “I showed it to Uncle Ollie and asked if I could play. I told him Daddy said I was super good on my broom. Then, Alby grabbed it and threw it to James and then it started going around the room and now I can’t find it and they won’t let me play and Mama forgot me and …”

Hermione kissed the top of Lily’s head. “I think I know how to get your quaffle. I promise you are not forgotten. I have a plan to show the boys how special you are.”

“Whacha gonna do?” Lily hiccuped as she wiped tears off her face. “James says I can’t do anything because I’m only six and I’m a baby and Alby says girls are stupid and can’t play quidditch and I tried to talk to Daddy but he was arguing with Uncle Ron and …”

“First, you’re going to take a deep breath.” Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing. “Then, you’re going to help me cast a spell to find your quaffle. After that, we’re going to plan how you’re going to play quidditch.”

“How can I get my quaffle if I don’t know where it is?” Lily’s voice sounded more curious than upset as she thought about what Hermione said. “Mama left my broom in the kitchen and I can’t be on the pitch unless I have an armband and a position and ...”

“Give me your hand, Lily.” Hermione reached in her sleeve and pulled out her wand. “Wrap your fingers around mine. _Accio Lily’s Quaffle_.”

Lily’s mouth dropped open as she watched her quaffle zipping through the garden. She caught it just as it tried to hit her aunt in the face. “Nice catch, wee one.”

Hermione and Lily turned to see who else was in the garden. “Uncle Ollie, whacha doing out here? I thought you and Uncle Marc were still setting teams.”

“We have all the teams set except for one. My team needs another chaser.” Oliver knelt to look Lily in the eyes. “You wouldna know the owner of the quaffle that I saw zip through the garden?”

“Me. I caught it before it hit Aunt Mione in the face. But, the boys never let me play and I am ...”

“As good as yer mama.” Oliver held up a red armband. “You want to play on my team, wee one? Show those silly boys how good girls can play?”

“Let’s go, Uncle Ollie …”

**Author's Note:**

> Invistable - my youngest was know for saying invistable instead of invisible when she was Lily Lun'a age in this story


End file.
